


The Motel

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Exhausted from being on the road for so long, Pan spots a Motel sign. Will she be able to rest, or has she just met her final resting place?
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Son Pan/ Kale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 30 Nights of Fright_ Nights_Mysteries_Chills and Thrills





	The Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, the secondish fic of the collection is up. Hope you guys enjoy it and a massive shout out to my boo Lachanophobic for the beta. If you haven't, please go show this author love

The roads were empty and she was exhausted. She had been driving for hours. She was about to complain when the small reflection of her bracelet caught her eye. A reminder as to why she was doing this. 

_‘Pan, do you promise to always be by my side? Rain or shine, through sickness and health? And in the rare chance that you do die, promise me that you’ll be there even in spirit! If you agree to those terms, then and only then will you wear this bracelet with honor. You are now linked to me, and we will be sisters always.’ With a small smile, she tells herself that her best friend is worth it._

Speaking of the devil, her phone starts to ring, and she hears giggles on the other end. She curses to the gods and prays it’s a mistake and that she isn’t calling her while she is trying to get busy because gross. “Goten, get out. I need to speak to my best friend by myself!” Pan laughs as she hears her uncle stomp out the room like a petulant child saying he wanted kissy time. 

“Pan, my love, are you close by?” Pan giggles her ‘yes mom’ response. “Bulla, shouldn’t you guys be moving back in with your respected parents? I thought you and Ten decided to go home and wouldn't see each other until the day of the wedding?” Her best friend Bulla takes a deep breath and explains how she is already in her childhood bedroom and that Goten sneaked in like old times. She can’t help but join in on the laughing. It felt so good to laugh. After her breakup with Kale, everything seemed so gloomy, and after months of sadness, it felt so good to laugh. She can't explain it. Bulla had always been her ray of light. When Pan decided to come out to her parents, Bulla was the one that held her hand and joined in on the hug when her parents told her they'll love her no matter what. The connection starts to break and soon, the line goes dead. She wipes the tears and continues to drive.

She's been driving a total of fourteen hours now and officially awake for eighteen. She was exhausted and was currently losing the fight in keeping her eyes open and focused on the road. She has to turn up the music and sings along in the hopes of keeping herself awake. She sees a sign that reads _360 miles until West City._ Fuck! That’s another five hours. She can do this, she has to do this. Bulla will kill her if she doesn’t show up today. Goten is finally graduating and becoming a veterinarian, and next week he’ll be getting married. No one knows she had managed to get two weeks off of work and would be able to make it to both special events. Before she knew it her car swerved off the road and hit a small pothole. 

Fuck, she’s a lot more tired than she thought if she’s swerving and hitting things. She gets out and thanks Kami for looking out for her. There is no damage but now she’s even more exhausted. She continues down the road until she sees the flashing sign of ‘Motel’ come into view. The place doesn’t look so great but at this point, anything is better than crashing into a tree and dying. She texts Bulla that she is staying at a Norm’s Motel for a quick shuteye. She gets out of her car and retrieves a small bag from the back seat, and heads inside. 

The lobby looks okay; it smells a bit like cigarettes, mold, and strong, cheap cologne. The guy behind the counter does a double-take when he sees her and immediately, her stomach drops. She shakes off the feeling. It’s probably her sleep depravity taking over. “Welcome ma’am, is it just you today? Or can we expect a friend or husband?” Just as he said ‘we', she saw an older gentleman with soulless black eyes come from the back room. She doesn’t know why but the lie rolls off her tongue “My boyfriend will be in shortly, can I have a room and keys please?” He hands her the key and she pays for it in cash. Something tells her using her card here would result in mysterious charges. She feels their eyes on her as she's walking away but she doesn’t turn back.

She reaches her room and turns the light on. Pan locks the door and even moves a chair to its entrance. She’s glad she got a room downstairs and with a balcony. She realizes that the wall is easy to jump off of. She doesn’t realize she has created an escape plan until she goes back inside. She is about to change when she sees a huge water bug walk by. Scared and disgusted, she decides that maybe she shouldn’t stay here. She heads to the door and moves the chair out the way before she talks herself into staying. She pulls the covers to take a nap and sees twenty water bugs scurry off in multiple directions. She can't take this anymore. She’s about to walk out when she sees the doorknob moving. Someone is trying to come in.

Her heart is racing, she checks her phone, and it doesn’t have any bars. Fuck! She’s alone in the middle of nowhere and someone is trying to enter her room. She hears footsteps retrieving and the alarm bells aren’t just ringing. They are blasting and telling her to get the fuck out of there. She grabs her bag, turns off the light, and exits via the balcony. She jumps over the wall and sprints to her car. She can’t find her keys but thankfully, the back door is open. She decides to go in. Maybe it was her imagination? She’s been up for so long that her imagination has to be playing tricks on her. She’s trying to be vigilant but her eyes feel so heavy and soon sleep takes over. 

A loud “Fuuuuck!” Startles her awake. She lowers her head and peeks over the window only to see the check-in guy jump off the balcony with a large butcher knife. He starts to stomp over to her car. Panic begins to spread all over her body. She’s in shock and wills her body to move. She crouches low and throws a blanket over herself. As each step is getting closer, she begins to pray, _‘please don’t let him see me, please don’t let him see me.’_ She keeps repeating it until she hears the door handles being pulled. She takes in a deep breath and lies still. She can do this just a couple of more minutes and that's when she hears another set of footsteps. She holds her breath longer, she knows they’ll be gone soon. She hears two voices arguing and finally, they retreat.

She doesn’t know how long she was rooted in the same spot as if Medusa herself had turned her into stone. Her phone vibrates and she feels her keys right under her. She grabs them and her phone and makes her way to the front. She turns on her car and takes off like a bat out of hell. She sees a sign that says _'West City in 345 miles.'_ Her phone begins to ring and she realizes she has 300 text messages from her whole family and Bulla. 

Bulla’s name flashes on the screen and she answers it. “Pan, what the actual fuck?! I’ve been trying to reach you. That fucking motel has been closed for three years. Someone murdered a whole family in an upstairs room. The perpetrator was never caught” Pan begins to cry and tells her best friends everything. She stays on the phone with her until dawn breaks and sees a sign that says _'West City in 3 miles."_ She makes it to Bulla’s house and before she can knock, she is assaulted by her best friend. Bulla is hugging her so tight she feels her eyes are about to pop out. She goes inside and sees her whole family is there. She tells them everything. When Bulla reaches and grabs her hand, they both notice her friendship bracelet is gone. Bulla tells her not to worry about it. Exhausted and finally, in the comfort of her best friend’s bed, she falls asleep.

**Two weeks later**

The wedding was beautiful and Pan is so happy everything she went through was behind her. She didn’t want to ruin the wedding and graduation celebration so she didn’t go to the authorities until two days ago. She is getting a cup of orange juice when her phone rings. “Hey Bulla, shouldn’t you be enjoying your honeymoon?" She hears Bulla take a deep breath and tell her “I am, but I have to do something more than your uncle right now. Pan, I need you to go to my parent’s house. My dad has something for you.” She promises her that she will and she hangs up and gets ready.

She arrives at the Brief’s residence and Vegeta answers the door. He nods for her to come in. He hands her a small box and when she opens it, she can’t believe her eyes. It’s her bracelet. “How?” 

“I don’t think you’re ready to hear the answer to that. Just put it on,” She notices the anger in his voice. Pan shakes her head, and tears threaten to come out. “Please, Uncle Geta. I need to know how.” His dark eyes soften as he hears her call him ‘uncle.’ He nods for her to sit down and he begins to pace and stops. “Your father and I decided to take a little road trip. We retrieved the bracelet and that was that. The cops are probably going to call you and tell you that they can’t find the guys but that they have evidence of the crime and a confession.” Pan gets up and hugs and thanks him. She runs to the house next door and barges in.

She finds her father reading his lectures. When he looks up, he has a smile before he scowls. “Hey, honey, what’s wrong?” She throws herself onto him and begins to cry. “Oh dad, I’m so sorry. What I ma-“ her father shushes her. “Pan don’t blame yourself. You didn’t make me do anything. Someone fucked with my little girl and no one messes with my family. I wasn’t going to hurt them. I made Vegeta promise me that he wasn’t going to kill them. But when they started telling me how they remembered you and the things they were going to do...I lost it. I didn’t realize what I had done until Piccolo showed up with your grandpa. We cleaned the hotel, and well... the rest is history.” She hugs him one more time and sits on the other side of the couch. These men took vengeance in her name and she’s never felt more loved and accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and as always, comments and likes are always appreciated.


End file.
